


A Thanksgiving Stuffing

by bacon_inferno



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon_inferno/pseuds/bacon_inferno
Summary: Makoto and Rin spend Thanksgiving together.  Unfortunately, for Makoto, among Rin's many talents, is cooking.  And when a feast fit for a king is prepared, Makoto's stomach never stood a chance...





	

Rin simply sat there at his dinner table, lathered with empty dishes and trays, gazing blankly for several, silent moments. There really wasn’t much else he could do, all things considered.

“…Literally, how you even alive?” he asked rather dully.

The only response he got was a low moan coming from the seat right next to him. Specifically, the sound came from Rin’s broad, reliable boyfriend, Makoto, who was leaning back in his seat, resting his palm atop his almost obscenely bloated stomach. Not that Makoto planned to eat as much as he did. After all, it was the Holidays. All he ever really cared about around these times of the year was spending some quality time with the person he cared about most. 

Unfortunately, that person also happened to be a self proclaimed Master Cook, and this Thanksgiving, he was able to prove it. Rin had spent the day cooking up a true Thanksgiving Feast, and by the time it was ready, Makoto simply never stood a chance…

Makoto’s belt was unfastened. His pants had long since been unbutton and unzipped. And, even in his buttoned up shirt, his midsection was so jam packed with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie and cider, that the bottom of his shirt began to poke upwards, revealing a sliver of flesh and straining the buttons in the process.

Fullness had claimed Rin’s surprisingly gluttonous boyfriend, and the slimmer teen was simply at a loss for words.

“I mean, you have heard of the concept called ‘leftovers’, right?”

Moaning some more, a rather strained looking Makoto glanced back at Rin and said, “I couldn’t help it. Everything was so unbelievably good…”

Rin, still wearing the same expression on his face, snorted and said, “Well, no shit it all tasted amazing. I made it, after all.” Of course, Rin being Rin, didn’t say that with pride or overconfidence. He said that as though it was a matter of fact. Of course, considering just how much Makoto had eaten, he was hardly in a position to say anything to the contrary.

Regardless, this was hardly the first time Makoto had overdone it. Truth was, even Rin had overdone it on multiple occasions. But Makoto had never eaten this much before. Even Rin had to admit that it was almost impressive. Of course, the bellyache Makoto was now suffering was notably less admirable. After all, it was Thanksgiving! Even Rin wouldn’t want his boyfriend suffering during the Holidays…even if he did bring it on himself.

Which is why Rin promptly helped the bloated Makoto up from his seat, and helped him down to their couch. Moments later, Rin proceeded to unbutton Makoto’s dress shirt one button at a time, until his bare, smooth, rounded stomach protruded outward even more, liberated from the constraints of his shirt.

“Really, I didn’t mean to make a pig of myself like this. I just-“

“Stop talking,” Rin insisted, before sitting down right besides Makoto, and resting his palm against the broader, larger teens bloated stomach. He felt Makoto tense up for a moment, before easing up as Rin proceeded to stroke Makoto’s belly in a soothing manner all over.

Immediately, Makoto’s facial expression changed from one of discomfort to one of extreme relaxation. Rin smirked at this, knowing how magical his touch had to be, and then continued his treatment, gingerly rubbing Makoto’s slightly tan, bloated belly from top to bottom in slow, circular motions. He had to admit it, seeing Makoto so content was always a treat for Rin. More so than that, seeing Makoto with a perfectly rounded belly, and feeling just how tense and packed to the brim it really was, for Rin, was rather attractive. 

Of course, with his internal musing, Rin kneaded the side of Makoto’s distended stomach a bit too firmly. As a result, he could feel Makoto’s belly rumble deep in response as an influx of pressure rose up Makoto’s chest and out of his throat in the form of a large, rumbling belch. Rin once again blinked with surprise at the loud abrasive sound, while Makoto’s face reddened somewhat as he chuckled a bit sheepishly at his boyfriend.

“Eh h-heh…excuse me…” Makoto remarked apologetically.

Rin, meanwhile, was once again a bit unreadable for a moment. But eventually, he glanced back at Makoto and cleared his throat a bit. “Whatever. If you got pressure stuck in there, better to get it out now before it makes you sick, right?”

Makoto thought for a moment, but upon seeing what almost looked like a slightly flustered look on Rin’s face, smirked slightly and said, “Well, since you put it that way, I can still feel some left in there. Would you mind?”

And with a poor mans attempt at a nonchalant shrug, Rin turned his attention back to Makoto’s belly, rubbing all around it and feeling for some of the tenser portions of the broad teenagers distended midsection. Rin found just a spot and pressed down on Makoto’s stomach, resulting in Makoto letting out an even larger, deeper sounding burp. Judging from the groan of relief Makoto let out moments later, Rin surmised that relief was being had, which was going a long way towards rectifying the overstuffed bellyache Makoto was initially suffering from in the first place.

As he continued, Rin leaned gently against Makoto, massaging his boyfriend’s stomach for several, undisturbed moments. Then, a few moments later, one last push worked up what could almost be described as a colossal belch, one Rin wouldn’t have expected, even from Makoto of all people. It went on for about four seconds straight, and rumbled almost forcefully from Makoto’s mouth, leaving him winded when it finally came to an end, but utterly relieved.

Rin simply sat there, stunned yet again, before eventually coming to and glancing back at Makoto.

“Better?”

“…Better…”

Makoto then wrapped his arm around Rin’s shoulders, tugging him closer as Rin gently and idly stroked Makoto’s belly. Satisfied with the fruits of his labor in more ways than one. 

There was so much to be thankful for this Holiday. A hearty, delicious meal was one thing, and tension-relieving belly rubs were another, but mainly, Makoto was just thankful for having someone like Rin in his life; someone to just sit on the couch and be close with. 

And Rin? Among other things, many of which were the same feelings as Makoto felt for him, mostly, at this present moment, he was thankful to have made Makoto feel good, and feel full…very, very…obscenely full.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Rin.”

“It most certainly is…”

The End


End file.
